Allergies: Chocolate
by unfortunate liar
Summary: The Sohmas seem to be allergic to just about everything, and I'm here to document it all... CHAPTER 3 UP! Yuki's been planning her gift for months, and now that it's ready, she won't even touch it!
1. Chocolate: Yuki

Rewrite –

Title: Chocolate  
Inspiration: A friend who is allergic to anything you could possibly think of. Or most of it. Oh, and Valentines.  
Chapter Summary: What if Yuki Sohma was allergic to chocolate? Would Valentines Day really be hell on earth?  
Word Count: 745

* * *

First love, puppy love, tough love, love-hate, love birds, in love, out of love, head over heels in love, say what you will, call it what you will, but for Yuki Sohma, Valentines Day was the worst day of the year.

It was bad enough avoiding love letters at the end of each day… but mounds of love letters in your desks, in your shoe lockers, bags and even stuffed in your mail box? The worst part of it though, was the chocolate. The disgustingly sweet, unbearably sugary taste of 'melt-in-your-mouth' chocolate. It made him shiver. Not that he could talk. He'd never eaten it in his life. Nor did he care to.

Yuki Sohma was allergic. To chocolate. Well, dairy, but that's irrelevant.

Sometimes he wished that he was avoided rather than loved. Maybe that way they wouldn't have to be bombarded by more than half of the female population and… in some cases, the male population. On days like Valentines Day, he couldn't afford to let his guard down. It wasn't only girls from his school that wanted to give him chocolate, but also girls from other schools.

It was only morning, and yet his desk was full of letters, cards, and chocolates. Chocolates. The letters and cards he could stand, the chocolates he could not. But he must keep up appearances, and however much he hated the Yuki Sohma Fan Club, at times like these they were of much help. Gladly, they would cast away all the adoring girls and throw the chocolates into the bin.

A teacher had just walked in, "good morning class," she said. The teacher didn't sound like her usual chirpy self, and the rest of the class noticed too.  
"Sensei!" a girl called out, "are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go and see the nurse."  
The teacher sighed and dropped her books carelessly on the desk and collapsed into her chair. "Silly girl," another sigh, "if this was a problem I could fix with medicine I would have done it a long time ago."  
The majority of the girls flocked to her side, "what's wrong? What's wrong?"  
"My boyfriend of 3 years dumped me on Valentines last year," she started as she put a hand to her forehead and continued, "for a girl at a night club he met just a few days ago. Valentines day reminds me of all the good times we had shared together."  
And so the conversation on love continued. It was safe to say that there wasn't much learning happening.

It was lunch, and already he had enough of seeing petite pink boxes wrapped in shimmering ribbons with letters attached. And in came his ray of hope.

"Hey Yuki!" A cheerful Tohru bounded up to him, "how's your day been so far? Not too many chocolates I hope."  
His silence indicated some sort of a reply.  
In popped Hatsuharu, "should I call Hatori?"  
"No need. I'll be fine."  
"…okay then. Call us if you need anything, 'kay?"

Tohru was fidgeting quite a bit until Yuki noticed and asked her if she was okay.

"Oh no, it's nothing… I was just thinking that…" she reached inside her pocket for a small item, "since you're allergic to chocolates and all… that I would give you candy instead."  
"Oh." Yuki was taken aback, "you're so thoughtful."  
"I mean," she took in a sharp intake of breath, "youdonthavetoifyoudon'twantto."  
"I'd love to Tohru," he said, smiling his gorgeous 100 watt smile.

The sweets were handmade and looked a little wobbly, they were strung onto a piece of string and imprinted with the letters Y-U-K-I.

"I made the same for everyone else, I hope they don't mind sugary things.  
"I'm sure they loved it. So then, what are we having for dinner?"  
"I'll be making an American dish this time! I wanted to try something new."  
"American, huh?"  
"I'll be sure to clean the house first though."  
"Don't worry, we'll help you" Saki said.  
"Of course. And orange-top will help out too. Right?" Uotani said.  
"Uhhh… sure…?"  
They walked to the Sohma house and along the way, one of the fanclub girls asked Yuki,

"Do… do you… live together?" behind her were other members.  
"Did you need to know?" Saki's antaenna was poised, ready.  
"No! No, no, nono_no,_" they were crawling backwards, "of course not."

The next day, they were the talk of the school… rumours were going full on. But really… that's another story isn't it?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so basically this is a rewrite of the previous _Allergies: Chocolate_. It was originally posted on Valentines Day. I'm thinking of doing a whole "_Allergies_" series, but I'm not sure yet. I'd love some **ConCrit** and Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but I'm happy that you've taken time out of your busy days to read this so, I'm sure you could make just a little more time to press that GO button below this - am I pushing it? Oh goddess, that was a bad pun. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it.

Maria


	2. Cats: Kyo

Allergies: Cats

Title: Cats  
Inspiration: A cute, stray on the side of the road on the way home today ^^  
Summary: Kyo Sohma doesn't want to be "popular with the ladies", because to him, they're worse than Kagura.  
Word Count: 518

* * *

Preparing to go outside, was no longer just about dressing to suit the weather or leaving on time. It was a matter of life and death, and for Kyo Sohma everyday was a battle that had to be planned strategically. Though he had his good days, there would eventually come some bad days, and today was one of those days.

Kyo awoke to the sounds of a light morning shower. He rolled out of bed, put his uniform on the wrong way and ate his breakfast silently with a chip on his shoulder. As he left the house, he forgot his lunch, couldn't find the other shoe and slipped as he stepped out the door. He was greeted with a sudden gust of frosty air and a _meaow_ from below.

"Shit," he cursed. He just couldn't focus today, and he knew it was going to get him.

It was a cold winter day, and on his way to school he sneezed continuously. He'd decided to take the road less traveled [by cats] and often, he would glare at his only furry white companion who was struggling to catch up with Kyo on its small four legs. Occasionally, he would attempt to shoo away the friendly neighbourhood cat, but would instead wind up producing yet another large sneeze,

**HACHOO!**

As he wiped his nose with a tissue he had in ready supply, he zipped his jacket all the way to the top and covered his mouth and nose with the hoodie. He had had enough. Looking back at the cat, he started to quicken his pace, and eventually broke into a run, leaving the poor animal alone by the side of the road.

His heart was frozen by the cold winter air, and though he usually loved those little darling, yet annoying animals, it was for the greater good he convinced himself.

At school the long running joke about him was that he was 'popular with the ladies', the female cats, they mean, and was often the butt of the joke in his circle of friends. He knew to take it lightly, but when he went to the roof to eat, he knew he wouldn't be able to eat in peace.

And just as he turned the corner on the stairway, he saw a long, slender, white tail, and immediately ran in the opposite direction. He decided he would avoid the roof today, and would eat in the classroom, the 'ladies', though, loved him too much and followed him in. The [human] girls loved him for it, and the boys thanked him for the laugh.

On some other days when his furry, feline companions would pile on him, he would visit Hatori after school, he hated it, but even he thought that he was better safe than sorry. Today, it was another one of those days.

Arriving home after a rather tiring run from the clinic, he collapsed on the floor out of breath, and short of patience. And though he lost the battle today, he planned to win the war another day.

"Damn cats. They're worse than Kagura."

* * *

A/N: This chapter's a bit different to the last chapter. There's not much dialogue, but I thought it would suit his character a bit better, since he likes to keep to himself, but is rather a playful person when with others. I like thinking of things that would never happen in the canon. I mean, he's always surrounded by cats, so I figured it would be interesting if he was allergic to them, I know he finds them annoying, but it's a bit more than that I guess...

Anyway, I hope you liked this too. **ConCrit** is still greatly appreciated; Reviews are welcome too, but I'm just glad you took time to read it :D

Maria


	3. Strawberries: Tohru

Title: Strawberries  
Inspiration: Strawberry Torte, and I shan't skimp on credits, ballet fairy prompted me on her being allergic to something she cooked with, she doesn't cook with Strawberries, but it's pretty damn close  
Summary: Yuki's been planning her gift for months, and now that it's ready, she won't even touch it?!  
Word Count: 621

* * *

Ordinary days aren't always so ordinary, because it's always the little things that count.

Tohru's day starts early in the morning. She wakes up, takes a shower, gets dressed, and prepares the most important meal of the day. Tohru's a morning person, and we all know that, but today, she was exceptionally chirpy. She received a post card from her grandfather who was off travelling Japan, she had a floating tea leaf in her green tea and she had even found a Y500 coin whilst taking out the trash in the morning.

It was safe to say that it was a good day for Tohru; which meant that it was going to be a bad day for everyone else. All around Tohru, bad things were happening. The main Sohma residence had just been ambushed by the flu, the sudden downpour of rain in Tokyo left Ayame's store and Yuki's secret base almost flooded. But the person who had it worst, was Kyo. Being the cat, he would naturally hate the rain. After the depressing day had gone and past, as Tohru was preparing for the night's dinner of caramalized leeks with grilled mackerel and miso soup, because it wasn't exactly Kyo's best day today, Yuki called her out into the garden. Responding with a brief, just a moment, Tohru resumed her cooking.

Yuki could barely contain his excitement. It was to be Tohru's birthday in a few months and though it was still a long way away, he felt it only right to give her the only thing he could: flowers, fruits and vegetables from his secret base. He had especially gone out of his way to buy strawberry seedlings to plant for her, and he wanted to surprise her with the first strawberry that he had grown. After all, if he could give her a present that lasted all year, then why not?

He had read in a magazine, that the most popular fruit among Japanese girls were strawberries followed by peaches. He had hoped to all the Gods and Goddesses of every religion he could think of, that Tohru was like the other 80% of the Japanese female population.

When she finally came out, he plucked the strawberry from it's bright green stem and held it gently between his index and thumb.  
"I thought," he started, "that since we didn't get to celebrate your birthday last year, I would give you a present that lasted for more than just a day," he tucked a strand of loose hair behind Tohru's ear. "So I planted you strawberries. Here," he proffered as he held the strawberry up to her mouth, "take a bite."  
Tohru instinctively took a step back. "Yuki..." she held his wrist gently but firmly and pushed it down by his side, "that's sweet but..." she pretended to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit.  
"Oh," Yuki's face dropped as he realised what had just happened, "you don't like strawberries? I'm sorry, I should've noticed that you never ate strawberries. Maybe I should have planted peaches."  
"No! Nonononono! Yuki! It's really sweet of you," she tucked the rebellious strand of invisible hair behind her ear again, "and I really do appreciate the thought, but," fidget, fidget, tuck hair, "I'm allergic to strawberries," pause, fiddle with hem, "and peaches too," she said sheepishly.

...

It seems it wasn't Yuki's day, today either.

A/N: How was it? I thought the start was a bit odd, I'll most likely rewrite it before uploading the next one, but next chap should be up soon. So, any constructive criticism, prompts or opinions on the chapters so far would be greatly appreciated.  
I plan on rewriting a few of my other stories actually, so before it's taken down for a rewrite, maybe you'd like to take a look? (Because if you've stayed with me for a while now, then you would've realised that I take a long time to upload rewrites because I'm never satisfied.)  
Check out my profile! I've started a NEWS section, you'll get hints on upcoming stories there.

Review button's down there, go click it, go :)


End file.
